


Good Night

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a drabble-ish thing because i felt like writing</p>
<p>based on this really cute fanart i saw: http://img.ifcdn.com/images/1be80194bf2e321863bbba4ce3d4e9591428c78dc356a95f45bc6141308354c9_1.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

"Alright, truth or dare?" Hinata's face held a slight smirk, growing slightly as he leaned into the other boys chest. 

"Ummm..." Kageyama murmured, staring down at the ground as he thought. A slight blush spread across his face."Dare."

Hinata bit his lip, lacing his fingers through Kageyama's. As he thought of his perfect dare, he giggled slightly, his tongue slipping in between his teeth. "Well then..." He said, smiling to himself. "I dare you to sing me to sleep."

Kageyama's mouth opened slightly, his stare blank and emotionless for a moment. When he realized Hinata was still staring at him, a gentle smile returned to his face. "Are you sure?" He asked, teasing the smaller boy. "I'll actually do it, you know."

Hinata nodded, sleepily gazing into the younger boys dark eyes. 

Kageyama bit his lip as he silently inhaled, trying to somehow calm his slight nerves. For a moment, all he could feel was fear, but all of that melted as he met Hinata's eyes. Perhaps the dare wouldn't be as nerve-wracking as he had thought. Realizing this, he slowly blinked, taking a deep breath. He then opened his mouth and began to sing.

Hinata watched his every subtle movement, mesmerized by the beautiful sound coming from his mouth. It wasn't too loud, yet not so quiet as so that he wouldn't be able to hear it. It was a perfect middle. Closing his eyes, Hinata let himself nuzzle into the other boys shoulder, snuggling up against him. It didn't take long for their breath to become in sync with one another. Hinata's small head moved subtly up and down with Kageyama's gentle rhythmic breathing, allowing Hinata to fully relax and listen to the hauntingly beautiful song.

_Soon night will come_  
Quieting the sun  
Silent the sounds of the night coming through  
Hear the wind whispering, whispering to you  
Sleep, sleep, sleep  
Good night my sweet one  
Good night my dear one  
Good night my sweet one, to you good night..

Soon enough, Kageyama could hear the unmistakeable sound of Hinata's soft snoring. He let out a little giggle as Hinata snored slightly louder, nuzzling further into his chest. Letting out a quietly sigh, he gingerly parted the boys wild ginger hair to the side, placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Hinata..." He murmured, letting a loving smile overcome his face.


End file.
